


Flying Solo

by gracefulbirb



Series: Birds Fly In Different Directions [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), BAMF Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is the only Robin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talon! Dick, Time Travel, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulbirb/pseuds/gracefulbirb
Summary: In a deeper, darker world, where only one Robin lights up the sky.Dick Grayson, who lost his entire world at age six, falls in the hands of the dangerous and ruthless Court Of Owls who mould him to be their perfect little shoulder.Batman, still desperate to find the little Dick Grayson who vanished after seeing his family murdered before his very eyes, stumbles across Talon three years later.Talon becomes Dick Grayson once more and sores across the skies as Robin. He makes friends for life and is Bruce’s only light in life.Jason Todd never touches the Batmobile’s wheels, Tim Drake’s father is never murdered, Stephanie Brown lives with her perfectly sane grandparents, Barbara Gordon lives with her mother- far away from her commissioner father, Damian Al-Ghul is the upcoming League of Assassins heir, Cassandra Cain, his trusty right-hand and Dick…well…Dick had other plans for fate.Because this Dick Grayson remembered his past life- if only vaguely- and is going to change the fate that had been written for him.Starting off…by finding his siblings again.So what if he was now a tiny murdering psychopathic Talon? Family came first.Always.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Birds Fly In Different Directions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970152
Comments: 28
Kudos: 213





	1. Two Lives, One Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two lives, one life  
> Stickin' it out, lettin' you down  
> Makin' it right"
> 
> ~ Imagine Dragons, Birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out! I'm so pleased I can share this with all of you- I love writing so much, especially when it comes to Dickie-boi, he's the best boi.

Dick opened his eyes, hands instinctively reaching for his face to check if his mask had fallen off before jolting up. The bed was uncharacteristically soft and smelled strangely familiar.

“My little Robin?” a sleepy voice asked him gently.

Dick flinched, flipping back away, only to bump into a wall. Footsteps drew nearer and a face he hadn’t seen for the last twenty years flickered in front of him like a phantom.

“My little Robin, did you have a nightmare?” Mary Grayson crooned, holding her arms out in front of her. She hadn’t seen Dick this scared for a long time.

“Stay away!” Dick shrieked, darting forward between her legs only to tumble onto the floor in a tangle of limbs as he flinched away from her.

Mary picked her son up gently, holding him in her arms as she felt him tremble.

“Dickie? What’s wrong? Do you want me to get your tati?” she asked, stroking his hair with her free hand.

“This isn’t right, you’re not real, you’re all dead,” Dick muttered into the crook of her neck. Mary froze in shock.

“Whatever do you mean? I’m right here,” she said, sitting down and facing her little son. “Tell me about your nightmare because mama is right here.”

Dick blinked at her. Mary’s heart broke at the sight of his teary blue eyes. She gently kissed the tears away.

He blinked at her again.

This time, Mary flinched as she saw her son’s eyes. They looked old and weary as if they had seen all the worst things the world could offer and no longer wished to be here. Those were eyes that were seldom seen on even the most traumatised of people, how could her _poor six-year old_ son have such eyes?

“Is…are…are you real?” Dick muttered after a few moments, reaching for her hair like he used to do when he had been nothing but a baby.

“Of course,” Mary replied soothingly, pressing a kiss to Dick’s head. “I’ll always be here, Dickie, always.”

* * *

Dick was panicking.

Panicking badly too.

What the heck was happening?

One moment he’d been fighting against the Justice Lords and the next thing he knew, Mary Grayson- his mother- his mother who had been _dead_ since he turned nine- was telling him to go back to bed.

And to top things off, he was small! Pathetically small. So small he could have passed off for a four-year-old without any questions.

_Relax, think rationally_

Bruce’s words echoed through Dick’s mind, but they only served to make him panic more. What about Bruce? What about his family? Was Damian alright? How about Tim? Wasn’t Jason hurt? Didn’t Steph get shot? Cass- where was Cass?

Dick took a deep breath in. He _had_ to think calmly.

The only logical solution was that it was time travel- or maybe some sort of rebirth. Perhaps there was some God who’d pitied his life so much that they’d allowed him a second chance. Or maybe it was just a dream.

Dick gritted his teeth in anger but was careful not to make much noise. He’d _just_ managed to make his mother go back to bed and leave him alone.

Yeah, his life had been pretty crappy- everyone had screwed him over more times than he could count, and he hadn’t been pleased with most things that happened. Memories of every dissapointed look he’d ever received filled his mind before he shivered, still remembering what Mirage and Tarantula had done to him. And Bruce- Bruce had screwed him over too many times.

But he was six now and even Bruce…Bruce wasn’t even aware of his existence.

Wally! Roy! His two best friends didn’t know he existed either! His siblings! Damian wasn’t even _born_ yet! Kon-el too!

Dick sucked in a deep breath. This had to be a dream- although he wouldn’t have minded having a fresh start…

Yeah. A fresh start wouldn’t be too bad. A life without men dressed as bats and men dressed with underwear on the outside.

Dick leaned back on his bed.

That didn’t sound so bad.

* * *

Mary and John Grayson were worried.

In fact, that was an understatement.

They were terrified.

Dick had suddenly changed one day, and dramatically. His eyes were of those who had seen things beyond comprehension, and he was wise beyond words.

Another bizarre thing was his sudden inability to understand Romani. He would often pause and think when they were talking to him and ask them to repeat in English. English! A language he could barely speak but somehow, overnight, Dick had lost the ability to speak Romani fluently but could speak English as though it was his mother tongue.

It didn’t stop there.

Dick tripped over himself like he was unused to his limbs and would flinch everytime they called him robin. He’d duck when there was a loud bang and attempted doing flips and tumbles that should have been impossible.

Their baby had changed, and they didn’t know why.

It wasn’t all bad though.

He started telling them he loved them more often, often giving them kisses. He’d check their equipment vigorously everytime they performed or practiced. And when John had suggested they stop in Gotham for a performance, Dick had thrown the biggest tantrum he’d ever had. One so bad that even Haly agreed to cancel their performance in Gotham.

But when asked, Dick wouldn’t say anything, he’d look at them would his old eyes and the sadness that filled them were almost overwhelming to look at.

But John and Mary loved their son and they were sure that when the time came, Dick would tell them what happened in his own time, when he was ready.

* * *

They fell again.

They fell.

Again.

Down….and with a crunch. Just like last time.

It wasn’t a dream.

This wasn’t a dream.

His parents just died.

They died again.

Dick wanted to scream.

What had gone wrong? He’d made sure that the ropes were checked and well kept before every performance. So why now? Why so early? Why him?

The ropes were fine! He had checked them himself. Who would cut them?

The tears started dripping down his cheeks, his blood rushing past his ears.

This wasn’t a dream. No dream would ever cause him so much pain, the pain that burned and churned internally.

He’d only had three blissful months with his parents this time round. Why so little?

He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

Why had it happened so early? He was only six! He was meant to have three more years!

Who would have done it?

Surely it wouldn’t have been Zucco again?

He didn’t even notice the shocked Bruce Wayne, frantically trying to get him down. He didn’t even notice when he was knocked out and stolen away before he could even process what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me some love and comments, I treasure every single one of my comments like gold. 
> 
> On a side note, if you wouldn't mind checking out (following and liking too- please??) my friend's beautiful art account, I would very much appreciate you :) She's such an amazing and lovely person and deserves all the love in the world! Click [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/golden._.rayed/) or find her @golden._.rayed on instagram! If it's any encouragement, she will be drawing some fanart for THIS VERY STORY and more for our beloved Batfam members!!! So I urge you to follow her because although she may have just started, she deserves the world and far more publicity. She's such a lovely person too and will be happy to talk to you about literally anything :) So go follow her-- I won't nag you guys anymore- also thanks again for checking out my story!


	2. The Gray Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is brainwashed until he is nothing but an empty shell, void of emotion and purpose...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter might seem a bit confusing but basically it's Dick being brainwashed. Notes at the end will explain it if you don't understand.

There were lights.

That was the first thing Dick noticed as he opened his eyes. He could feel the strong steel bonds strapping him onto a table before he could see them.

The room was dark, and something was attached to his arm. It was uncomfortable and felt as though something thick like tar was being slowly pumped into his veins. He wriggled with all his might, dislocating his thumbs in an attempt to slip out but to no avail.

Whoever had him must have been good.

…Then the memories came crashing back.

_The crunches. The cracks. The earsplitting screams of his parents as they plummeted down._

Dick flinched.

_“You couldn’t even save us,” his mother taunted, her mangled corpse getting up. Blood dripping from her shredded face._

“No! You’re not real,” Dick moaned, shutting his eyes, desperately trying to get out of his shackles.

_“What good are you? You knew it was going to happen and you didn’t even save us,” his father added, his tangled corpse grinning up at him with a crazed look._

“Stop it!” he screamed desperately, tears starting to drip out of his eyes. “You’re…not real.”

_“You were a shit brother anyway, Dick,” Jason snapped, pushing him. He could feel his feet tumble over the edge of the building. He was falling down…down…_

‘This isn’t real,’ Dick repeated himself in a mantra. ‘This isn’t real. It isn’t real.’

_“I’m dead and it’s all your fault,” Wally yelled, shoving him. “Everyone died because of you!”_

“No…nonononono,” he repeated, feeling himself dip away from sanity as more and more hallucinations appeared in front of him, taunting him for all his failures.

“He’s putting up a good defence,” Dick heard someone distantly say. “Incredible for a six-year-old.”

“Turn it up, it’s taking too long,” another voice replied.

Dick’s mind exploded into a burst of disorted memories. One after the other.

_“Where were you when I needed you?” Tim screamed, flinching away from him. “You’re no brother of mine!”_

_“You aren’t worthy of being a hero,” Bruce sneered, shoving him into the wall. “Don’t you forget that.”_

_“Robbie! It’s been so long, here to have some more fun?” Two-face screeched manically, crowbar in hand._

“It’s only a matter of moments before he breaks,” the voice continued but Dick was too far immersed in his thoughts to notice.

_“You’re just like me Dick. But you’re worse,” Slade snickered, pressing a gun into his hand. “Go on. Kill someone like you’ve always wanted to.”_

_“You were better off dead,” Jason spat and Tim’s glare boring into his skin. “At least we didn’t see your face anymore.”_

Dick just wanted it to stop.

‘ _Please…please stop this.’_

And then…there was _nothing_...

* * *

“Your grandson is something else,” the Grandmaster said. William Cobb gave a sinister smile in return.

“We hadn’t anticipated to take him so young however he started undergoing some sort of shift a few months ago that we had to step in,” William replied. “However, it’s clear that it wasn’t a mistake. If we had left him any longer, he may have been too out of control.”

They both stopped to watch the small figure that sat alone on the floor, staring intently at a collection of knives. Black hair that was slightly messy coupled with bright amber eyes, as well as black veins, stretching along his white skin.

“He looks different to the other Talons, why is this? Is it because he is our Gray Son?” the Grandmaster enquired curiously, peering at the unmoving figure.

“He reacted too strongly to the original cure, so we had to use another, recently developed cure however it failed on several other talons, but we had to take the risk,” William replied. “His regenerating abilities are two-fold the originals and his speed and strength are incomparable.”

“Doesn’t he have a personality?” the Grandmaster asked, taking a gamble, and walking closer to the small figure. “He seems unnatural.”

“Per your request, he has no personality. Just a cold, ruthless and obedient killing machine,” William replied, striding forward and motioning to grab the small figure.

The figure reacted faster than they could both blink and, in an instant, William’s arm that had reached out was lying on the floor in a pool of murky black blood.

“He does that sometimes,” William said, sounding amused as he picked up his detached arm. “But he will obey any orders. Look here. Gray Son!”

The small figure bolted up like a robot, unnaturally still and calm with a childish face that held no emotion.

“Here is your first assignment. Don’t let me down,” William said, sneering as he thrust a bunch of papers in the small figures place. “Do not disappoint me.”

The small figure took the papers cautiously before seemingly vanishing into the air.

“He looks fine,” the Grandmaster said, sounding pleased. “We may finally be able to accomplish the abolishment of the Batman.”

“I agree. But let’s see if he can kill efficiently first. There’s no use trying to use a broken Talon,” William replied, a slightly sadistic look in his eye.

* * *

And so, years started to come and go.

But Bruce Wayne didn’t forget the little Dick Grayson who watched his parents plummet to the ground, only to disappear seconds later without a trace.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred’s smooth voice cut in through his thoughts. “Are you perhaps searching for that boy again?” A quiet thump indicated Alfred placing some food beside him.

“I am…” Bruce admitted, he could never lie to Alfred. “I just can’t understand, how could someone possibly disappear like that?”

“In my opinion, Master Bruce,” Alfred replied calmly. “I would assume he is dead after this time. It has been three years now and it is unlikely for someone to stay unseen for so long.”

Bruce gave out a sigh, closing the folder labelled “Dick Grayson” from the computer. “You’re right Alfred,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “As always.”

Alfred shot Bruce a knowing look from over the chair.

“You say this Master Bruce but how come we have the same conversation every night?” he asked sarcastically. “It is not healthy for you to search after someone who hasn’t been seen for three years?”

Bruce didn’t reply.

There was something that Bruce saw in those blue eyes that he couldn’t forget, and his gut was never wrong.

Dick Grayson was out there, and Bruce would find him.

_No matter what._

* * *

William dug the knife into a talon’s chest, twisting several times for good measure before yanking it out, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

“Do you know what you’ve done wrong?” he asked, wiping the blood from his knife onto his clothes. The other talon looked at him with empty eyes.

It shook its head wordlessly.

“That won’t do,” William replied, moving forward again, enjoying the slight panic that flickered in the talon’s eyes as he did so. He dug the knife in again, enjoying every silent scream that appeared on the talon’s face, pausing only slightly when a small black figure appeared by the door. William dropped the talon and the knife onto the floor without a care.

“My darling grandson, have you come to visit your poor old grandfather?” William asked, sounding sickeningly sweet as he walked towards the small talon by the door. Black blood from the talon he’d been torturing moments earlier was still stained on his clothes and white skin like a black veil.

The Gray Son shook his head before miming the action of walking.

“You want to go?” William guessed.

The Gray Son shook his head and did the motion again but pointed at the door at the same time.

“Ah. The Court Of Owls want me?” William guessed again, this time gaining a nod from the Gray Son. William gave a sigh, stripping off his blood-stained clothes quickly before snatching a set of clothes from the wall.

“Let’s give them what they want, shouldn’t we?” he asked to the small talon. The Gray Son simply blinked at him before walking away.

William sighed, picking up his bloody knife from the talon which was still choking on it’s own blood on the floor.

“Shame. If only you were as well behaved as my Gray Son then you’d be spared this fate,” William said, sighing, before a manic smile lit up his face. “But then again, if you were all like him then there’d be no fun in harming you…wouldn’t it?”

William gave another sinister grin before walking away.

Pain was best enjoyed when inflicted on someone else.

“Gray Son,” the Grandmaster boomed as William and Gray Son walked in. “You have been chosen to eliminate one of our enemies.”

The Gray Son remained silent.

“Bruce Wayne. He’s a man who refuses to join our ranks and wastes his position and power on pointless things,” the Grandmaster continued, used to the Gray Son’s silence. “Your mission is to eliminate him.”

Emotion flickered inside in his chest, clawing it’s way out but was stamped out without another thought.

Gray Son nodded.

It was his duty to remove Bruce Wayne for the Court.

He was _The Gray Son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Dick got tormented with lots of awful memories and false memories (such as people telling him he was a terrible person and Jason pushing him to his death). 
> 
> I took some liberties and didn't use the iconic maze and water fountain the Owls usually use just because I felt like they wouldn't bothered to do that just for a six year old. 
> 
> Dick gets plagued by hallucinations and he's just witnessed the death of his parents -again- and understandably wants all the visions to just stop but he ends up turning off his mind essentially. 
> 
> The Dick "we know" aka the happy tough Nightwing who got taken back in time- disappears, leaving nothing but instinct and emptiness. 
> 
> William Cobb- for those who don't know- is the Head Talon and is also Dick's great great grandfather (I think!) and I've made him seem a little insane. 
> 
> The person speaking at the beginning will be revealed later.
> 
> The part where Dick gets "emotion" but it's "stamped out" represents the 'real' Dick trying to come out but because he hasn't been 'out' for so long, the other consciousness kicks him out so in summary, Dick's got a dual personality of some sort but his 'real' personality has been locked away since he joined the Court Of Owls.
> 
> Dick is, essentially, your everday emotionless and even stronger than normal, talon who is the next "bigshot" Talon who will replace Cobb when he retires.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you soon! Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :DD


	3. Not actually an update but fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not an update, I'm afraid...

Yo! Thank you so much to everyone who has checked this out! I'm so flattered that you guys like my story enough to check this chapter out.

I will start off by apologising first! 

I'm so sorry for the readers of this story (and any others) for the long wait for an update. I'm currently sufferring from writers' block, exams and added stress due to _another_ lockdown in England! It's mad over here. I am sincerely really sorry that it's taken so long for me to say something and for those who are waiting desperately, I'd like you to know that I have in fact written new chapters but they are so terrible that even _I cringe_ at how bad they are. 

...They're that bad.

But anyway, I hope everyone is staying safe during this pandemic and have some lovely fanart for this story drawn by my friend [@golden._.rayed](https://www.instagram.com/golden._.rayed/) on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/golden._.rayed/) and [@golden-rayed on Tumblr!](https://golden-rayed.tumblr.com/)

She's super nice and I do recommend you follow her and check out her art (especially on Instagram!)

[Here's](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHhe8uyFyaS/) the beautiful fanart drawn by her!

Isn't he just gorgeous? 0-0

But yeah- also I finally got instagram so check me out there!

:P

\---just do it plz

I'm [here](https://www.instagram.com/gracefulbirb/) or stalk me on tumblr [here](https://gracefulbirb.tumblr.com/)

UPDATE WILL BE COMING SOON I PROMISE YOU TT^TT

You will get slightly more than usual because it's Christmas :3


End file.
